Im With You
by cute kitten luver
Summary: A one-shot fic on KagInu! I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMERIES!


This is a one-shot I'm doing to relieve some stress. You know, the usual. School, friends, and teachers.  
  
Inu: Get your anime-freak ass up and type.  
  
But...but...* sniffle *  
  
Kagome: SIT! Apologize!  
  
~ I'm With You ~  
  
~*~ "I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound" ~*~  
  
Kagome ran until she came to a bridge in the middle of the forest. She huffed from all the running. This was "her spot" because no one came here. Kagome looked out over the pond the bridge stretched across as the rain came down around her. She looked up at the stormy gray clouds and sobbed. 'No one cares that I'm not home' she thought crying.  
  
~*~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you ~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the park. His parents had cussed him out for his looks again. Inuyasha ran until he came to the bridge in the center of the park. He stood stock still as he looked at a girl sitting on the edge of the bridge with her legs dangling over the water. What really surprised him was that she was crying. What kind of foolish human would cry in the middle of a storm, on a bridge? Inuyasha walked over to her and could make out a croaky song. She looked up and smiled a sad smile. Inuyasha looked quite shocked that she wasn't scared of him. She stood up and held out her hand.  
  
~*~ im looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythigns a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone ~*~  
  
"I feel like I have met you before." The girl said. "What is your name?" Inuyasha shuffled his feet,  
"Inuyasha" The girl's eyes popped open fast. "INUYASHA!" she latched onto him. Her hands reached up and stroked his dog-ears. "It IS you!" Inuyasha was dumbfounded, then it hit him!  
"KAGOME!" He hugged Kagome close. "I have been waiting forever to find you again." Sobbed out Kagome with her face in his chest. Inuyasha simply stroked her hair.  
  
~*~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you ~*~  
  
"Kagome, I have waited forever since you fell down the well and couldn't return." Inuyasha said softly.  
"I hate life!" sobbed Kagome, "It tore me away from you!"  
"Yea, it sucks. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Said Inuyasha soothingly. Kagome looked up from his chest.  
"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked shakily. She was hoping he didn't wish for what she thought he would.  
" I wished that me, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede could come to the future and live here with you." Inuyasha explained.  
  
~*~ oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea ~*~  
  
Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, THANK YOU INUYASHA!" It was at the time, Inuyasha mustered up the courage and captured her lips with his. Kagome gasped involuntarily opening her mouth and her tounge and his did the tango. They broke apart, and Kagome said, " I'm old enough now to be married." She smiled slyly, " I am my own person now, mom and Souta gave me the shrine and went to live in America." Inuyasha smiled and asked, "Then would you want to become my mate?" Kagome readily nodded. Inuyasha bit her neck right at the base. "There we go. All done" Inuyasha proclaimed amazed. "Inuyasha, now we have to get married in the real church. It's a rule."  
  
~*~ Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~*~  
  
Epilogue- Inuyasha and Kagome were wed in a small church and ironically, Miroku was their preist. After sharing adventure, Kagome found out that Miroku and Sango had indeed got married. They had 2 children, a boy and a girl. After the ceremony, Inuyasha and Kagome went on their hunny moon. Then 3 years later had a girl that is 1 quarter demon. And they all lived happily every after.  
  
~*~ Im with you... ~*~ 


End file.
